This invention relates generally to decorative ceiling constructions in which a suspended framework of ceiling structural members serve to support decorative panels to provide unique aesthetic effects in the room below. The invention broadly relates to a connecting means for two structural members which may be utilized in a variety of ceiling or building constructions.
Prior proposed decorative ceiling constructions have included relatively complex framework arrangements in order to accommodate decorative panels of different shape and form. Such ceiling frameworks included a lattice-work with various shaped openings and usually arranged in horizontal planes. When a ceiling construction of convex or concave configuration was desired, such prior ceiling frameworks became complex and difficult to accurately assemble because of angular relationship of adjacent members of the ceiling framework. Thus, suspended decorative ceilings other than horizontally arranged required increased time for installation and accordingly became costly and expensive.
Such prior proposed suspended ceiling constructions required that the ceiling framework be fabricated and installed in its final position and therefore close and accurate coordination was required in the assembly of the various parts of the ceiling construction.